narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Mysia
Witaj, Mysia, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Naruto Uzumaki. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Painrinnegan (dyskusja) 16:58, gru 1, 2010 Hej :) Jak wstawiasz obrazki do artykułów to opcją "Pokaż podgląd" sprawdzaj, jak wyglądają z całością, żeby obrazki były przy tym akapicie, którego dotyczą:D wtedy widać, o co chodzi i całość jest czytelniejsza. ot, taka rada ;) + nie rób tak, że na każdy wstawiany obrazek kolejna edycja, bo jest to tzw. nabijanie sobie edycji. jest to niezgodne z regulaminem. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 13:59, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) hej Mysia. to miło że tu zaglądasz i pomagasz poprawiać artykuły na wikii.. no ale właśnie. chodzi o to, żeby ulepszać artykuły a nie po prostu zmieniać. np. w artykule Utakata odzieliłaśsłowa spacją(to fajnie) i zmieniłaśdobre zdania, poprawne językowo i zgodne z prawdą na zdania mające ten sam sens, ale brzmiące dziwnie. poprawa zdania zabił go ''na ''odebrał mu życie ''oraz ''nie potrafił kontrolować mocy ''na ''nie mogąc skontrolować mocy ''jest bez sensu. napisałaś, że zaglądasz tu z nudów, ale jak ulepszasz artykuły to rób tak, by twoje zmiany wnosiły coś do artykułu. jest pełno artykułów, które nie są napisane poprawną polszczyzną lub są bardzo ubogie, sens wypowiedzi jest zachwiany bądźzawierają mało treści itd. Poprawianie takich artykułów nie tylko wygląda lepiej w historii edycji, ale też wnosi dużo na stronę. a to wszystko to tylko rada bardziej doświadczonego użytkownika :) ja ci daję tymczasowo blokadę na tydzień, bo: 1. nabijasz sobie edycje 2. wrzucasz przede wszystkim obrazki 3. przy twojej "poprawie" artykułu, wygląda on gorzej niż wcześniej 4. "Gdy się nudzę wchodzę na Naruto wiki, żeby dokonać kilku edycji ;)." za to też. 5. jak chcesz edytować to rób tak, żeby było to coś warte 6. jeśli nie to nie edytuj wikii, bo tylko robisz nam kłopot 7. aha i jakby co to wiem, że twoje drugie konto to MysiaMarysia[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 06:06, sty 12, 2011 (UTC) Drogi GothicWarrior! 1. Nie wiedziałam o tym. 2. Obrazki wrzucam, gdy są one mi potrzebne. Chcę tym samym wzbogacić artykuł. 3. A to już jest twoje zdanie. 4. Wiem ten "żarcik" był drętwy. Jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego czepiasz się mojego własnego, podpisu. 5. Wejdź w artykuł "Utakata". Wszystko oprócz "Ograniczenie Jinchuuriki" (które bardzo mi się podoba) zostało napisane przeze mnie. 6. Patrz punkt "5". 7. Nie sądzę, żeby to była jakaś tajemnica. Poza tym uważam, że Ty również "nabijasz sobie edycje". W artykule "Utakata" : "... przewiązane czerwonym sznurem." zamieniłeś na "... przewiązane pomarańczowym sznurem." Bez sensu. No i widziałam Twoją stronę "Dyskusji" i użytkownika, któremu nie podoba się moja edycja. Przekaż mu, że nie lubię ludzi, którzy czepiają się innych osób, tylko po to, aby odwrócić uwagę od siebie. To tyle ode mnie. Mysia No i jeszcze widziałam stronę "Dyskusji" tamtego użytkownika. Fajnie, że nie możesz dać mi bana. "Cham" tyle tylko nasuwa mi się na myśl. Przynajmniej wiem już dlaczego edytowane przez Ciebe artykuły nie przestrzegają podstawowych zasad pisowni języka polskiego ;/. no cóż chyba faktycznie trochę przesadziłem, ale nie musisz od razu mnie wyzywać od chamów itd. mimo wszystko masz nie wrzucać cały czas obrazków do artu, pomyśl jak to wygląda, gdy w artykule zdjęcie znajduje się pod zdjęciem? w każdym bądź razie przepraszam i czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie napisałem z tym pomarańczowym sznurem?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 19:09, sty 12, 2011 (UTC) @GothicWarrior Ja też Cię przepraszam. Mimo to nadal uważam, że gdy wrzucam arty robię to prawidłowo. Ale co ja tam wiem ;P. Postaram się na przyszłość uważać. No i z "pomarańczowym sznurem" napisałeś w artykule "Utakata", ale tak nawet jest lepiej :). przestawiłem obrazek i usunąłem dwa niepotrzebne może mi to wyjaśnić: *(bież. | poprz.) 18:22, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (2273 bajty) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 15:06, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (2268 bajtów) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 14:57, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (2296 bajtów) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 13:56, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (2015 bajtów) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 13:49, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (2031 bajtów) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 13:41, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (1974 bajty) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 13:39, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (1971 bajtów) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 13:37, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (1965 bajtów) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 13:29, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (1678 bajtów) (→Mistrzowie) (anuluj edycję) *(bież. | poprz.) 13:26, sty 14, 2011 Mysia (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) (1735 bajtów) (anuluj edycję) ja rozumeim ,że ty co jakąś edycję coś możesz zostawiać, ale masz to robić w jednej edycji, rozumiesz co mówie? czy nie? uznam, że tego nie widziałem, ale następnym razem dam ci na serio bana na tydzień, i żadne wyzywanie od chamów ci nie pomoże[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja''')]] 17:28, sty 14, 2011 (UTC)